clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Darkness
: “All shall fear and obey me! I am THE DARKNESS!” : —The Darkness The Darkness is the ultimate force behind most evil in the Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies series. The Darkness later returns in Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: World of Light, where similar to Omega Chrysalis, who sought to create a new world, he wants to corrupt the world. He leads an army of Terrorcons which destroy the Changelings, after The Darkness emerges. The Darkness appears after you defeat Omega Chrysalis as the main boss of the Skylands. Physical Appearance The Darkness looks very similar to Omega Chrysalis, but his core is a purple eyeball which turns purple when his health is low and he is surrounded by black-and-purple vines which can transform to help him attack his opponents. Role in World of Light The Darkness makes his first appearance following the defeat of Omega Chrysalis at the hands of the fighters. Sensing the defeat of his counterpart, The Darkness strikes, seizing control of Omega Chrysalis remaining puppet fighters, as well as a massive army of Terrorcons comparable to Omega Chrysalis own Changelings. Omega Chrysalis makes a hasty getaway, knowing he is no match for The Darkness in his current state. The Darkness retreats into a haphazardly formed dimension known as the Petrified Darkness, to gather forces in preparation of Omega Chrysalis return, rather than pursuing the wayward lord of light. The fighters chase The Darkness into the Petrified Darkness, choosing the greater of two evils over the weak Omega Chrysalis. The Darkness and his newly commanded dark Spirits and captive fighters to halt the fighters, but ultimately fails, despite enlisting the help of the empowered Thunderwing, Crippletron, and Drill-X, in addition to several Terrorcon clones. With the defeat of his bosses, The Darkness is forced to make a reappearance, and faces the fighters. Although he is much more aggressive in battle than Omega Chrysalis, he is soon defeated. Enraged, he retreats into the final realm--the Final Battle. Sensing an opportunity, Omega Chrysalis returns from hiding to chase down the weakened The Darkness, with the fighters in hot pursuit. With their dwindling forces put to work, the fighters rapidly decimate the light and dark spirits, destroying two Changeling and Terrorcon clones and freeing the original Changelings and Terrorcons. The monster flying determine a common enemy, and forms a rift in reality between Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness. The way the story ends is determined based on the player’s choice from this point. Confronting Omega Chrysalis Omega Chrysalis saves the day! Omega Chrysalis surviving spirit stops The Darkness before he can deliver the finishing blow to Skylander. In her weakened state, she can't hold him off forever, but the goddess gets an A for vindictive tenacity. Confronting The Darkness The Darkness saves the day! The Darkness surviving spirit stops Omega Chrysalis before he can deliver the finishing blow to Skylander. In her weakened state, she can't hold him off forever, but the goddess gets an A for vindictive tenacity. Choosing the Middle Path If the player follows Changelings and Terrorcons to the rift they formed, Changeling enters the rift, fights and defeats fifty puppet fighters constructed entirely from Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness power, and allows the fighters to continue onward, drained from fighting off the onslaught of Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness forces. Three members of the fighters make it through, and manage to climb up into orbit, attempting to reach Final Destination where Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness are battling. Upon meeting there, the two lords deploy their bosses, in an attempt to defeat each other and the three fighters in one fell swoop. To their surprise, the fighters defeat all six bosses with minimal injuries, and finally take the fight to them. Omega Chrysalis, The Darkness, and the fighters begin brawling in a three-way matchup for the fate of the universe. Despite being gods and clearly having a power advantage over the fighters, Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness are both defeated at the hands of the fighters, and fall from orbit, crashing into the ocean that once held the Isle of the Ancients, and restoring the balance of the world. Without Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness, the Spirits are freed, returning to their home dimension. The fighters are left in the ruins of the World of Light, ready to rebuild. A new Core of Light was built in the Matrix of Leadership, using most of the components that remained. It now needed to be fueled by the lasers of power crystals of various colors, which also powers the machinery of its island. Combat The Darkness can only be damaged if he is struck in the eye, which turns red when he enters his second phase. He has the following attacks: # If Omega Chrysalis is stunned, The Darkness can transform his tentacles into a hammer and attack Omega Chrysalis core, damaging the Lord Of Light. The player will also be damaged by The Darkness if they are too close. # One of The Darkness tentacles snakes around the arena coated in dark energy, attempting to damage the player, as his eye trails close behind. During The Darkness second phase (when his health falls below half), the tentacle's length increases. # The Darkness covers two sides of the screen with dark energy. These waves have a small, ever-shifting gap of safety between their area of effect. The fighter takes darkness damage rapidly upon touching the waves. This attack is only present during the second phase of his second fight. The Darkness will always use this attack as soon as his second phase starts. If Omega Chrysalis is present, they each will contribute one wave to the attack (The Darkness covers the bottom, while Omega Chrysalis covers the top.). If Omega Chrysalis is stunned, only the bottom is covered. # The Darkness creates several beams of darkness that erupt from the ground. They will appear close to the character's current location on top of Final Destination's main platform and erupt after a few seconds. # The Darkness produces dark puppet fighters to support him. These characters self destruct after a period of time and their explosion can damage the player. This attack is only present is only present during his second phase. Two puppet fighters are spawned in his first fight and three are spawned in his second fight. Only puppet fighters of characters that could be unlocked while being controlled by The Darkness will spawn (such as Young Princess Cadence or Fluttershy. The Darkness false characters will attack Omega Chrysalis false characters, and vice versa. When fought alone, The Darkness will continue to attack while the clones are on screen. In the fight against, Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness, however, both bosses will disappear until most of the clones have exploded. # The Darkness can send his tentacles through portals; the tentacles damage anyone in their way. The Darkness eye will hover in the middle of the level. The Darkness will use this attack more times during his second phase. # The Darkness can use three to five of his tentacles to attack the player one after another. The Darkness eye is exposed when the last tentacle strikes. Less tentacles appear during his first phase and when fighting Omega Chrysalis. # The Darkness can shoot a barrage of small energy bullets from one corner of the screen. When Omega Chrysalis is present The Darkness will attack from the top left only. Their damage increases the closer the player is to The Darkness corner. During his second phase, The Darkness energy barrage will be finished off with a massive blast of dark energy. The blast and bullets are actually disjointed hitboxes and therefore unreflectable. # The Darkness performs a slash with his tentacles, creating a large red line across the screen. The resultant line can cause characters it touches to slow down. During his second phase, The Darkness will create two lines in an X shape, but their effect is the same otherwise. # The Darkness can create three to six small objects that explode in X-shaped beams of darkness similar to X Bombs. These can be destroyed before their detonation. Three bombs will be created during his first phase and six will be created during his second phase. During his second fight, these bombs go off at different times, whereas in his first fight they all go off at once. # The Darkness turns into a giant circle, with two saw-blade like objects rotating around his body. The Darkness will start at one end of the screen and slowly move to the other. The player can not pass through the giant circle, limiting the space where the player can move. This only appears in a latter portion of the climbing section in the final battle against Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness. The player has to attack The Darkness core in order to make The Darkness move back. If the player fails to deal enough damage, The Darkness will retreat automatically eventually. # The Darkness tentacles appear at one end of the screen, and travel to the other side, destroying any platforms in the way. This only appears in the climbing section in the final battle against Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness. Trivia * The Darkness English name is a corruption of the word "darken". ** In Japan, The Darkness has his name changed to Darz. * The Darkness eye actually follows your location, making him the only boss to track their opponent in Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: World of Light. * Due to his single eye and tentacles, The Darkness appears to have taken his design from classic lovecraftian horrors such as Galvatron from the Transformers comics. * The Darkness tentacles appear similar to the Rage Blaster due to their colour.